Attack of Demons
by Serenity Prime
Summary: "When we least saw it coming... the Youma came. They took our homes, destroyed our city and killed so many that that body count was stopped. In the moment where I had managed to take my brother to safety, I had seen what Youma where capable of when they took my sweet mother's life. In that moment. I swore I would taste freedom and kill all the Youma that dared enter the walls."


**So my friend is totally against this… but I will make it. It must be done**

* * *

**Prologue- to our earth; 2000 years of sorrow**

* * *

Serenity sat soundly while her younger brother slept happily on her lap. The eight year old girl gently brushed back some of his hair out of his face. She looked to another girl with short black hair.

"Hotaru?" the blonde asked.

"Hmmm…" She responded looking off to the distance.

"Are you okay?" She asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "You seem off."

"I was thinking…" she mumbled quietly. "What if… what if the Youma return?"

Serenity gulped and looked down at Samuel then at the walls that surrounded their home. She looked to Hotaru who seemed troubled and asked, "Why would they come back? The walls were built to keep them out and they wouldn't be able to come in."

"I've been having bad dreams…" Hotaru said quietly. "Like the ones before the incident…."

"No…" Serenity whispered looking to her adopted sister. "They won't come."

"But what if they do? The soldiers have no stamina!" The girl cried causing the boy to wake up.

Sammy looked to his sisters and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sammy." Serenity replied pinching his cheek. "Let's go home. Mommy and Daddy might be worried."

The other two kids nodded and made their way to their house. They looked to see the soldiers walking in with sorrowful looks upon their faces. Serenity looked to Sammy who refused to look up and to Hotaru who eyed the soldiers angrily. Serenity sighed. This was the world they lived in. They were stuck behind walls and even then they were not safe.

"Hey look its Amy!" Sammy cried pointing to a girl whose hair seemed almost blue. The blue haired girl looked at them and greeted them with a shy wave. Sammy grabbed the two girls and ran excitedly towards them.

"Hi Amy!" He grinned hugging her.

"Hi Sammy." She mumbled back before looking at the other girls. "How are you two?"

"Fine…" Hotaru whispered.

"It could be worse!" Serenity teased. She looked over the soldiers and sighed. "At least more returned this time."

"According to Momma, there is this crystal that we have an overstock of that instantly kills Youma." Amy explained. "This mission was the first time using the crystal as a weapon. My guess is that it was somewhat successful. The damage still seems bad."

"It does." Hotaru sighed. "Let's go to the house, I am sure Auntie Irene would like to see you again."

"We should." Amy said pulling away from the younger boy and taking his hand. "I am sure it will be fun!"

"We should say hi to Miss Trista!" Serenity exclaimed. "She was in charge of the expedition this time and I want to ask her some stuff."

"Okay." The other three chorused.

The kids quickly ran to a tall woman of dark skin whose dark green hair flowed lightly. Her maroon eyes fell to the children as they ran excitedly to her. She inspected their faces. Serenity was every bit the pretty child with such an open personality, in contrast to Hotaru who was closed and reserved, Amy was a bit more open but it was noted that she wanted to stay to herself, and Sammy was the ever curious little follower.

"Hello." She greeted getting down on one knee to meet them at eye level.

"Trista!" They exclaimed.

"What brings you here? I know you're all not ever excited about the Youma updates." She said with a sad smile.

"Momma told me about the new weapons. Do they actually work?" Amy questioned.

"What was it like outside of the walls?" Serenity added.

"The crystals were surprisingly useful. Many of us were able to return this time. Outside of the walls is like a forest." She stated smile at them. "Hotaru, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh I am fine, I was just thinking." She mumbled looking down.

"Are you sure?" She was worried about the little girl whom she had come to love like a daughter. The young girl flashed her bright smile and then looked to her friends. "Well you girls should be getting home. I am sure Irene is worried about you, and I am sure your mother is also scared, Amy."

"Aw." The kids whined.

"Go on. Maybe tomorrow I will give you a few battle stories." She said with a grin.

The kids walked away towards the Villaluna house. They chatted idly about what all children would. They spoke of new games, hopeful fairy tales, of the other children who bullied them, of the things their parents taught them, and so on. _This is the best… we are children. We do not need to concern ourselves with monsters that cannot reach us. _Serenity thought as she told the new joke she had heard from her father.

When they arrived at Serenity's house, they were ushered in and forced to sit at the table. Irene smiled happily upon seeing the group of four as they ate her food. She looked to the sky and gave a wistful sigh. They had peace. She would believe that until her death.

Serenity noticed the look on her mother's face and hid a frown. She pitied this world. They lived like animals in a cage. She hated it but there was nothing that they could do. This was their truth. They would live like this for the rest of their lives.

Hotaru gave a sad smile. "Auntie Irene?" She called.

"Yes, darling?" She responded with her cheery smile.

"Could I have some more food?" she asked timidly.

"Of course!" She exclaimed taking her plate and serving her more food. "I wonder when Kenneth will get home."

"Papa will be home soon enough!" Serenity exclaimed while playing Amy's short hair.

"I hope so. It's almost dark… Amy, do you want us to walk you home?" She questioned the little girl.

"If you don't mind!" she responded.

"We'll go after you kids finish your seconds." She said with a smile. She looked to the sky and to the setting sun. _Ken… what's taking you so long? _

The kids finished their foods heartily while ignoring the look of worry that Irene held. She tried to keep herself smiling for their sake since she did not want them to feel her worry. They were children. They did not need the problems of adults hanging over their head.

"Irene!" Maria greeted.

"Hello Maria." She greeted. "I brought Amy since it was getting dark."

"Thank you so much but you did not have to." Maria said with a warm smile as she took her daughter into her arms. "Where is Ken?"

"I… I am not sure. I am sure he'll pop up soon though." She replied with a weary smile. "I'll see you all tomorrow!"

"Bye!" The said as the four left.

_I hope everything is alright…_

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

"Ken didn't come home…" Irene said quietly. "Kids, why don't you all go play with Amy? I have some things to do!"

"Okay!" They chorused as they finished their food.

Irene gave them a smile before biting her lip and looking at the door. The children were chatting idly living as obliviously as possible. _Ken is never this late. _She thought as she began to clean up. Where was her husband? Why was he taking so long?

"Momma we're leaving!" Serenity called.

"Be safe!" She called. Serenity gave a nod before going to catch up with the others.

"Something is up." She announced as soon as they were out of view. "Papa is never this late. I'm worried."

"Maybe he's got another person who needs him?" Sammy managed to stutter out.

"Maybe…" Hotaru said darkly. "He'll be home. I am sure of it." They continued to walk on with the worry of their missing paternal figure. Where he was; it was a mystery. They simply went on as they always had to. Move on. Keep going. That was their life. Survive and move on. That was all they knew and all they needed to know.

"Hey guys!" Amy said walking out of her house. "What's wrong?"

"My papa didn't come home…" Sammy sniffed.

"Eh? But Uncle Ken is always punctual! How did that happen?" Amy asked shaking her head in confusion. "That is really strange."

"It is. I don't like this." Hotaru muttered.

A loud shriek pierced through the city. The children looked to the wall then the sky.

One words left Hotaru's mouth: "Youma…"

* * *

_**Current information that can be disclosed:**_

_**Humanity has been forced to retreat behind walls by energy stealing creatures knows as Youma. **_

_**Currently there are three walls: The outer wall: Daphne, the Middle wall: Diana, and the inner wall: Gaia. **_

_**Humanity has had no recent retaliation until the discovery of an underground crystal that has the ability to destroy Youma upon contact. The only group with the weaponry is the 450**__**th**__** scouting division of Wall Daphne.**_

* * *

**Hello Darlings~ this is heavily based on Attack on Titan. Both that and Sailor Moon are my favorite animes and I wanted to mix them up and make a plot with them. I can assure you that Attack on Titan is the Basis for the plot. There will NOT be any characters from Attack on Titan, they will solely be from Sailor Moon, with the exception of a few cameos from Takeuchi-sensei's other works. **

**I hope you enjoyed this and critiques are welcomed **


End file.
